This Core provides for CT scan and MRI scan lesion information on all patients processed through the Boston VA Medical Center, Neuroimaging films on all patients are processed to provide diagrams of lesion outlines, slice by slice, along with tabulation of structures affected, using a neuroanatomical checklist. Hemisphere asymmetry measurements are also determined in all cases, for use in studies where this factor needs to be taken into account. These data are presented at Aphasia Grand Rounds, and distributed in hard copy form, and kept on file for later access, for either retrospective studies or for use when a former patient is bought back for research purposes.